His Torment
by Oteptuous
Summary: A new studeny comes to Hogwarts, and Draco is smitten. Fighting to keep what he knows what will be real love some day, he struggles through his Seventh year in Hogwarts.
1. part one

**His Tourment**

-lindsey

Part One

"Shit." The first word uttered of the day. Groping around for her nightstand, this girl pulled herself out of bed and switched on the lamp that resided upon this table. Light spilling into the room was the last thing she wanted, but she had to get awake some how. Narrowing her eyes, she climbed out of her twin-sized bed, and got dressed. Lindsey Nolan looked at herself in the mirror that morning. And only now, she realized the rest of her life would never be the same.

She brushed her hair out, and proceeded to straighten it as she always did. The morning routine followed after she was done; brushing her teeth and the like. Bounding upstairs from her basement bedroom, she sat on the couch of her small, yet cozy living room. Her father came to join her from inside her bedroom. Or so she thought. "What the fuck is this?" her father snapped angrily, throwing down a piece of paper. Evidentially, S.W.I had contacted him sooner than Lindsey would've expected.

"Uh...I dunno."

"You don't know. Well, why don't you pick up the paper and _read_ it."

She did as commanded, picking up the paper, which was lying so innocently:

To the Parent(s) of **Lindsey Nolan**,

We regret to inform you that your child has been expelled from Salem Witches Institute, due to **her lack of respect towards the staff, here, at S.W.I**.

Please, make sure **Lindsey Nolan** is furthermore educated at designated school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Thank you for your time,

Professor Lemaunee.

Closing her eyes for a second, believing it would help in the mere least, Lindsey looked up at her parental's furious face. "You're a witch. Okay, I can deal with that. You want to quit school and continue life as some kind of freak. Alright, I'll put up with it. You've been going to this school for six years, what do you plan on doing now? There are no other schools around us, and no other schools in America will have you. So. You tell me what you want to do. Either you go back to sixth grade and start over again, or you're going to some boarding school in England." Lindsey's head picked up sharply from looking down at her feet. "In England? Well...sure, I'd like to go there, I mean, it'd be better than humiliating myself in a sixth grade class, wouldn't it?" "Oh, sure it would be. But you won't be coming home. At all. Since it's in England, you'd have to stay there over the summer. I'm not paying for tickets to get there and home every summer. No way."

_Oh, this has got to be the best thing I've heard all of my life_, Lindsey said to herself. Not only did she want to go, but also the thought of leaving behind her father and whoever else gave her trouble was anything short of a privilege. "Well, I'll go. I want to be a witch, still..." Her father looked as though she would have given anything besides what her daughter had just said. But, then again, she gave her the choice. "Okay, then...you're leaving in two days, hun..." Lindsey nodded and almost skipped back to her bedroom. "Oooh, man this is fuckin' great!"

So began a new life for Lindsey. She packed almost the whole day that Thursday, looking forward to what new faces she might come across, and all the people she would meet. More importantly, her parent wasn't going to be anywhere near her.

The flight had come on time, that Friday morning. It would be an overnight air-trip, and then she'd land in London to join Cornelius Fudge on a train ride to Hogwarts, where she'd have to stay the summer. That part seemed a loss in her mind, but it was something she was willing to deal with, and besides, it was only a week or two. On the airplane that afternoon, things were very dull and boring, and one couldn't help but fall asleep. A heavy, deep slumber had fallen over Lindsey's eyes, and she accepted it almost instantly.

More than 10 hours later, she arrived in London. Collecting her bags off of the rotating luggage carrier, she set out to find gate 67, where she'd meet the Minister of Magic and be on her way to her new school. Upon arriving, her eyes lingered from many different witches and wizards, to the muggles in which were around her. They were a lot different in England than they were back in America. Straight-legged pants and curly 80's hair over-powered the millennium's new fashion sense back home. She thought it spectacular, and appealing, so much more different than her own style, which consisted mainly of ripped, worn out blue jeans, and usually black shirts; whether they be sleeveless or not.

Dragging her huge trunk around the airport, desperately searching for gate 67, Lindsey must've looked panic-stricken; for a fellow wizard came to her aid. His malicious grey eyes and shaggy blonde hair mesmerized her, and she couldn't help but blush a little when he flashed her a smile. "Those bags look heavy. For such a small person, you sure do pack a lot." She melted at his voice being spoken to her. She had just laid eyes on him, and she already knew that he'd be imprinted in her mind forever. She quickly pulled herself together. "Heh, yeah. I'm a new student to Hogwarts...I got ex—uh, transferred here from my old witching school." His eyes were suddenly full of curiosity. "Your accent is different from anyone else I've met. Where are you from, if you don't mind my asking?" "United States--" She smiled sweetly at him and giggled a little. "I'll be staying at Hogwarts for the summer." The boy smirked, and replied "Let me give you a hand with those bags...They look terribly heavy." "Hey, thanks." Lindsey smiled, and shoved over two of her larger bags, and proceeded to drag her trunk along with her. "Where was it you were going, again?" "Oh, sorry, Gate 67. I'm meeting the Minister there to board the express to Hogwarts." His eyes suddenly got dark. "The Minister, you say? Well, don't go taking every bit of advice he has for you. He has a way of favoring certain people, and wouldn't mind changing your views around to worship the ground some of these people walk on, if you know what I mean." Lindsey just nodded. She wasn't sure she liked the tone he was using to describe an official of the magic world. But, then again, there were plenty of debates about rulers in U.S.A, so she actually didn't care all that much when she thought about it.

After a lot of talking and walking, she soon found the handsome boys name to be Draco Malfoy. "Well, here you are. Gate 67." He flashed her a smile as she thanked him. "I didn't catch your name." "Oh, it's Lindsey. Lindsey Nolan." She smiled vivaciously and turned her back to find Mr. Fudge. _She'll be a nice addition to Hogwarts. Not one of those ugly brutes we have around here..._ He watched her walk until she found Cornelius Fudge, and only when she turned and met eyes with him, did he walk away. As Fudge went on merrily about having an 'exchange' student, Lindsey couldn't help but ignore him and think of only Draco.

She was lovely. Absolutely _gorgeous._ All day, Draco found himself getting lost in her eyes. Lost in the beauty that was her being. He reminisced: Her long hair, a cascade of lush texture, and rich red color. Her big, strikingly blue eyes, seeing right through him. And oh, that body. Her petite size and her short stature... But her breasts, supple and perfect, complementing the curves that made her up. He remembered how the words just came so precisely out of her mouth, and how her voice echoed in his ears. Her lips, curved so delicately, and a rosy shade, and her beautiful glowing skin, soft to the touch, and pale as the moon on the clearest of nights— "DRACO!" He snapped out of his gaze, and suddenly saw the huge figure that was Lucious Malfoy. "Uh, yeah dad?" "What are you doing? Lazing about...We have business to take care of. You're shipping off to school in two weeks; it's high time we pay a visit to Diagon Alley." So, Draco got off his comfortable chair, and followed his father into the large entertainment room.

He lived in a beautiful house way out in the rural parts of London, a giant castle, with his Mother, Father, and house elf. Being the only child, it was natural that he had gotten anything he'd ever wanted. And so he had until today. He would have that girl. He wanted Lindsey, her American curves, and grotesque accent. He wanted it all. But there was one thing that could possibly stand in the way; Potter. Harry Potter, _the boy who lived..._how he despised Potter, getting all the girls with his mousy looks and no charm. Attracting all these women with his thick, bandaged glasses, and stupid, filthy hair...Ugh, it was inevitable. Draco examined everything Potter did, said, and was. He tried to find out his secret, only to come to the conclusion that there wasn't a secret at all. Girls just liked the bastard. _Not Lindsey. Potter won't get his grubby little fingers on such a beauty as her._ And he'd keep it that way.

It was beautiful day in London, and Draco was glad of it, too. The past month or so had either been rainy or extremely dry. And those two conditions were something of the sort he absolutely despised. But, no, this day was beautiful, the air light, and the breeze refreshing. Just like Linds-_why do my thoughts keep going back to her?_ Draco could already tell this was going to be a long day of shopping, and an even longer night of wanting someone to hold, and needing someone to call his own. It'd been this way ever since 3rd year in Hogwarts. The day Hermione had punched him, and the day when Pansy Parkinson confessed her undying love to him. I mean, Pansy...Yes, she was a nice girl, and Draco could have easily used her to his advantage, whether it be romance-wise, or for anything else. Hermione had basically put into his head that no girl wanted him. He was bitter, and unkind, and terribly narcissistic. Or, that's what everyone else saw. Alone, away from everyone...Draco kept a journal, and always longed to be someone he was long ago. Before Hogwarts...before he made fun of Weasley and got rejected by the fool, Potter... Before he sneered at everyone not in Slytherin. Those old days when he was allowed to be someone he was, and then the next day, be someone he wasn't. But those days were, and always would be over.

Noticing his father was way ahead of him, Draco ran to keep up with him. He looked up to his father, no doubt. His long silver hair fell over his shoulders, loosely tied back, but sophisticated. His father was masculine, and very powerful... And he attracted so many women. Even witches on the street would look him up and down as he confidently walked the streets with his seventeen-year-old son. They walked into the store in which held the books Draco needed for his Seventh year at Hogwarts. And it was here, that he laid eyes upon Potter, Weasley, and Granger. _Isn't this lovely?_ Draco thought, being sarcastic with himself. He was about to approach them and taunt Weasley, but he decided against it. This year was a year to start over, and a year in which he felt he needed to be a little more bearable. So, with that in mind, he walked right past the section they were in, and went to seek out the other books he needed.

As he walked to the potions section, he noticed a familiar robe that was in the way of his desired rack. _LINDSEY._ He shouted to himself, and felt his hands get, suddenly, very clammy. He placed his had lightly upon her shoulder, trying not to scare her. She jumped a little, and turned her head to see who was there. Instantly, her face lit up with a smile. "Draco! Hi!" she said sweetly, embracing him in a friendly hug. He felt himself melt under the heavenly pressure she caste upon him. "Hey...Hey Lindsey." He flashed a smile, and suddenly, was very calm and cool about himself. Remembering how his father was walking down the street, Draco put himself in that position. He was good-looking...and he could tell Lindsey thought so, too. She turned around to the books she was searching through, and then slipped one out. "I've been looking for this book for like, 10 years." Draco smiled and said, "I've been looking for the same one...is there an extra?" Lindsey looked over her shoulder. "Yep, there is. See you in two weeks." Draco's face got hot for a moment or two, thinking he'd been shut down...But then he realized Lindsey wasn't like other girls...And he wasn't the kind of guy she'd ever known before. Picking out the book he needed, he headed over to his father who had the bookstore manager hold all the books Draco needed. So, they were done. Lucious paid, and then he and Draco were on their way to finish up their shopping.

The ride home was almost unbearable. He had seen Lindsey once, and that was enough to torment him for a lifetime. But to see her twice in a day was too much. She was even more beautiful looking calm and collective than she did frazzled. And even when she was upset, she was still the most radiant creature he'd ever seen, more beautiful than that Fleur Delacour, that French number who flirted with every man in the world. She was so much more than that. She was everything and yet, she was nothing to him. She'd never be anything to him. Especially since he had just met her 4 hours ago. There was a plain feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach, for he knew that if Lindsey didn't want him as badly as he wanted her... well, he'd broken his own heart. And that night, as he arranged himself underneath the warmth of his down comforter, he wondered if she was thinking about him as much as he thought about her. Slowly, but surely, Draco drifted off into a deep slumber, and dreamt of the day when he'd hold Lindsey in his arms...forever.

Awaking that sunny September morning in her luxurious bed, Lindsey slipped out of the covers, and dressed herself appropriately to join the other kids on the Hogwarts Express. She thought that she would be shipped off to Hogwarts as soon as she got there, but she was evidentially wrong. Mr. Fudge had made arrangements for Lindsey to live at the Leaky Cauldron for the summer. There were always new people coming and going, and the variety of people was astounding, really. Every day she went to Diagon Alley and shopped around, here and there. She bought a few things, but was careful not to over-buy. She didn't have much money with her to begin with, and her mother hadn't sent in a check for her to be supported with. So, she held out on some things she desperately wanted. She slipped on an old pair of blue jeans, and pulled a black tank top over her head. She could tell it was going to be a good day. She finally got to experience something totally different than what she was so used to.

She was looking forward to boarding her first train, and meeting all new kinds of people. She wanted to see what the boys looked like, and most of all; she wanted to get back on the Quidditch field. Oh, she missed gliding lazily around, looking for the snitch...and she missed feeling the exhilaration of seeing a glint of gold over her head, barely out of reach. She supposed there wouldn't be any room for her on any of the Houses' teams this year, though. And she was mildly okay with that. At least she got to watch, right? Yes, she knew that she was probably better than any of those other girls, anyway. As she thought of this, something came into her mind. The Houses...She tried to remember the names of them all, and what she had heard about them. Lets see... she remembered Gryffindor, scarlet and gold colors, and from what this person told her about that house, it was definitely for goody-two-shoes. She wasn't into that. Then, there was Ravenclaw, the house of smart people. Or Clever. Whatever, either one. Blue and grey? I think so. She wasn't very clever, so her chances of ending up in that house weren't very likely. Hufflepuff. The 'duffers.' She thought it unfair to label such a house as idiots, when she was sure that there were some smart people in there...right? They were yellow and Black. Then there was Slytherin. She liked the sound of that one, only because there were assumed to be 'bad boys' in that House. And lately, what with being expelled from school, and meeting a very attractive troublemaker, it looked like that was the house she'd be heading for.

It was 11 o'clock in the morning when Lindsey entered the train station that day. Nervous as all hell, she followed the Minister to platform nine and three quarters. "Okay, Miss Nolan. From the spot at which you are now, take a running start to that barrier right there." Lindsey looked at him wildly. "Go on, go on." She did as told and right before she hit the barrier, she closed her eyes tight. Nothing. She didn't crash! _Okay,_ she thought earnestly to herself. _Time to find a seat on this stupid train._ She dragged her trunk to the train's door, and slowly, but surely, made her way up the staircase. When she completed this task, she found herself in the middle of a long hallway, with doors leading to separate compartments for the students to converse and have some privacy in. She finally found one compartment occupied by no one. So, she let herself in, closed the door behind her, and tried desperately to slide her trunk in the overhead luggage carrier

Just as she whispered, "fuck" quite loudly to herself, the door slid open, and there standing were three other Hogwarts students. She let her trunk drop down heavily, and peeked over her shoulder. "Oh, uh...hi?" The boy in front smiled and said "Need a hand?" She nodded shyly, and stepped out of the way, watching this scrawny, skinny, dark haired boy lift up her huge trunk, and slide it into place on the above luggage compartment. "Thanks." Lindsey offered, smiling brightly. He turned and returned the smile, saying "No problem. Do you mind if we, er, share the place?" "No, no, not at all." The other two people came in and sat down on one side of the compartment, while Lindsey had a side of her own. She stole a glance at all of them. On the end was a girl, with brown, poofy hair and catlike eyes. Lindsey thought she was very cute, and smiled. The boy next to her was the boy who had helped her with her luggage. That was Harry Potter. Everyone in the world knew him. She saw the scar underneath his shaggy black hair, and couldn't help but gaze into his beautiful green eyes for a moment or two. And right next to Harry Potter was a redheaded boy. He avoided her gaze, and was definitely blushing underneath all his freckles. His hair was fiery red, and with his face blushing, his appearance gave off extravagant amounts of heat. She held back the urge to laugh a little, and decided to try and break the ice. "Well, my name is Lindsey Nolan... Uh, I dunno. Who're you guys?"

"Hermione Granger"

"Harry Potter"

"Ron Weasley"

Lindsey smiled and leaned over to shake all of their hands. "Are you a first year?" Hermione asked instantly. "No, I'm a Seventh year. I uh...got transferred from my school in the United States. I'll be staying at Hogwarts, I guess." "Really? Oh, you have to tell us all about the schooling system there!" Hermione sounded absolutely fascinated. "No, not now, Hermione...for god's sake, the girl just got here." Ron snapped at her. The girl gave him a sour look, and pulled out a magazine instead. Lindsey shrugged, and Harry rolled his eyes.

Hours passed, and none of them said a word, really. Lindsey leaned her head against the cold window, and stared out into the darkness, occasionally munching on some Bertie Botts beans. It seemed like the British weren't too keen on making friends with Americans, she though glumly. _I really hope this doesn't end up sucking...Christ, all I want is a new life or something...Guh._ All of a sudden, she remembered Draco Malfoy. _These gaytards probably know him... hmm._ She sat up and just said casually, "D'you guys know Draco Malfoy? I met him the other day while leaving the airport." Harry nearly spat his pumpkin juice out, while Ron choked on a chocolate frog. Hermione snickered to herself without looking up from her magazine. "Malfoy. That bastard has got it in for girls like you." Ron said bitterly. "Girls like me...?" "Yeah, girls like you, the pretty ones. Especially the American ones." Lindsey frowned. "Well, does that make him like... bad or something?" Harry spoke up. "Not only bad, but he's a fucking asshole to anyone friends with me, in Gryffindor, or muggle-born. He's just not a good character to get mixed with. Which reminds me, you're more than welcome to hang around with us, if you'd like to. I know how it feels to be alienated because you're different." Lindsey smiled. "I'll bet you do. I'm gonna have to take you up on that offer. Because it seems to me that girls around here are really uptight over new comers. The ones in the train corridors anyway..." She added that last bit when Hermione flashed her eyes at her an agitated way.

After what seemed forever, the train came to halt, and the next thing Lindsey knew, she was being directed out of the train, into horseless carriages. She climbed in, followed by Hermione, Harry, and Ron. When she settled herself near the window, Ron sat next to her, and, by accident, placed his hand on hers. "Oh my god," he started, while immediately taking his hand off of hers "I am so sorry." He was so red, and it made Lindsey giggle calmly. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't complaining." He stared at her for a moment or two, and she smiled, turning her head to face the window. It was a dark, stormy night, much like the kind when ghost stories are told. She humbly sighed, and realized her heart was going at such a strong rate. She knew only four people in Hogwarts, one of which she was supposed to bring herself to hate. And she thought of it more and more. She didn't want to hate Draco. He was beautiful, and when she hugged him that day in Flourish and Blotts...Oh, she thought she might have held on for an eternity. She looked into his eyes for the first time so long ago, but she could still remember them so precisely. They were lighter than her eyes, but more of a grey color. And the way they gazed at her... she could have been lost in them for ages.

The carriage stopped, and Ron helped her down. She walked with the three to the large entrance doors, and then was pulled aside from the group by a tall lady, with a big pointed hat. "Lindsey Nolan, I am Professor McGonagall. I'm going to have to take you aside and sort you quickly, before any of the first years get here." Lindsey was nervous. More nervous than she ever was before. Being sorted was a big deal; because it decided what house she was going to be in...and that decided who her friends were going to be. If she was sorted into the same house as Draco... Harry, Ron, and Hermione might not want to be her friend anymore. She followed Professor McGonagall down a narrow hallway, and obeyed her when she gave Lindsey the command to sit on a small stool in the middle of the room. She sat, wondering what was to come next. McGonagall placed an old, raggy hat on top of Lindsey's head, and she could hear the thing inside of her brain! _Hmm, a new student, all the way from America...Where should I put you?_ Thinking she had to reply back, Lindsey thought about what she wanted. _More than anything, I want true friends, and a love. But I also want to be sorted into a house that gives me a good name, and would be proper for my type of personality._ The hat sat still for a few moments, and then: "RAVENCLAW!" _Ravenclaw!?_ Lindsey thought. _Ravenclaw is for SMART people..._ignoring her distaste of her new house; Lindsey went to join her houses' table.

As she walked down the rows of tables, Lindsey felt all eyes on her. "Who is that?" some people would wonder aloud. Others commented on her clothes, both of distaste, and of interest. As everyone held and let go of their breath when she walked by their tables, she finally found what was Ravenclaw's table. The people around her smiled, and looked her up and down, in admiration and in displacement. Soon enough, the first years piled in, and got in a straight line through the middle of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's tables. One at a time, they were called up to be sorted, and then they'd retreat to their houses' table. She looked around. _Oh my god,_ she thought as she looked in frozen horror at the table next to her. _Draco's in Slytherin. I want to be in Slytherin._ He was looking at her the whole time, but she barely even noticed him. She smiled teasingly, and he blushed a little, returning the deed. She decided that she was going to play "hard to get," and turned her attention back to the first years. "RAVENCLAW!" An eleven-year-old girl came to the table, and took a seat next to Lindsey. She smiled and said, "Welcome to Ravenclaw. I'm new here, too." The little girl smiled, and said, "My name is Mindie Cleary." Lindsey was amused by the girls' outgoingness. "Lindsey Nolan. Nice to meet you." She turned yet again, back to the first years, looking at Draco from the corner of her eye. She found Draco was looking at the first years, too...but a girl with a pug-like face was staring at her, with the utmost hate in her face. Kind of worried, Lindsey just turned her gaze to the Head table, hoping the girl would shut up.

The sorting ceremony was over with shortly, and then the headmaster rose to his feet for a few words. "We have a new student here with us today. She comes from the United States, and is in the house of Ravenclaw. Miss Lindsey Nolan, will you grace us, please?" Lindsey's face turned an excruciatingly bright color of pink, and stood up. She could feel her face turning all kinds of colors, and couldn't believe her legs were still supporting her weight. She walked up to the head table, and shook hands with all of the teachers. And out of nowhere, a huge applause erupted, and she was smiling from ear to ear. A few people even stood up. Harry, Hermione, Ron, included. _Maybe this won't be so bad, after all...look at all those people, Lindsey. They're clapping for you._ After a load of applause and praise, Lindsey walked back to her original seat, and a feast appeared in front of them all. Lindsey ate merrily, and laughed happily, making new friends of who ever she talked to. And it stayed that way. Through the middle of the feast, she overheard a few fellow Ravenclaws gossiping about a girl named Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. "She's furious, of course." "Absolutely. Before Lindsey came along, he was all over her." "She's so jealous of Lindsey." "That should teach her a lesson, then. There are girls prettier than her, and Lindsey just happens to be one." They all agreed collectively, and left it at that. Lindsey was a little uneasy about what she had just heard. What if Pansy tried to hurt her? She tried not to dwell on this subject much. Besides, she did absolutely nothing to Pansy. It was Draco she should be mad at, not her.

The feast ended way before Lindsey wanted it to, but she left without an argument or delay. A lot of people surrounded her, trying to get a good look, and introducing themselves nervously. She smiled, and said hello to everyone, and couldn't stop beaming until she reached her common room. And even there, her fellow Ravenclaw-eons came up sporadically and said hi. Around midnight, she decided it was time for bed. Mainly because she was tired, but also because everyone had finished meeting her, and she excused herself from widely random, open conversations. She ran lightly up the staircase to the ladies dormitories and found her trunk at the end of a beautiful four-poster bed. The comforter was black velvet, and the draw curtains were night sky blue. The room itself was beautiful, a balcony right beside her night table, and a view o'er the lake, which reflected the moon and stars. _I don't think it can get much better than this,_ Lindsey thought in her mind. _All these new friends, and just...wow, I love Hogwarts._ And indeed, everyone in Hogwarts loved her. She lay in her bed, feeling dreariness come upon her, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep in her new bed, which was part of her new-found-life.

"Harry, what do you think of Lindsey?" Ron asked as they changed into their night things. "I think she's very pretty. And she seems like a nice person, too. Hell, even Hermione admitted that she likes her." Ron nodded. He got the drift everyone liked Lindsey. He overheard Seamus and Dean talking about her, earlier on in the common room, when they were all gathered around for their nightly conversations. He recalled:

"She's a looker, isn't she? I reckon I wouldn't mind bringing that up to the dorm..."

"Seamus, c'mon." Dean said dreamily. "I'm sure her personality is to die for. I'd take her on a stroll around the lake."

Ron snorted. "I think you're too dreamy for your own good, mate."

Dean sneered a little. "Yea? And what would _you_ do to impress the girl, eh?"

He was taken aback, and saw all the guys were looking in his direction. Even Harry was interested. Ron had never liked a girl before. He'd never kissed a girl before, either. "Uh, I suppose I'd bring her to Hogsmeade and get her a butterbeer or two...then we'd probably come back here and cuddle? I don't know." The boys filled the common room with laughter, and Ron blushed hard.

He gathered himself up in bed. He wanted her. And yet, so didn't every other male in the student body. She could have her pick of anyone she wanted. What was the chance she'd pick a poor redheaded loser over someone like... someone like-- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. A lot of girls liked that good-for-nothing git. He warned her about that prat on the train, but who could really say that she'd listen? Maybe she liked foul, rat-faced, rich men. And that's what Draco had over him. Draco's family was rich, where as Ron's was dirt poor. She didn't seem like the type of girl to go for someone with only money, though. No, she was much more than that. He placed his hand on hers in the carriage. She thought it was on accident... but he knew it wasn't Harry and Hermione knew it, too. The way she didn't care, and smiled at him... it hurt so bad, but yet he wanted it more than ever. He wanted to see her smile again, and he wanted to touch her. Anywhere: her hand, her cheek... he wanted to kiss her. Taste her lips and just devour the beauty that would poor out of her into him. _This is all wishful thinking._ He thought after all these foolish motives banished from his head.

He positioned himself in the desired sleeping way, and closed his eyes, the day's weariness stinging them a little. Before he fell asleep, he thought of her face one last time. Her hair, so long and flowing. Smelt so good, and was shiny. Her face, those curved lips, tinted with pink, just like the blossoms on her cheeks...and those eyes. Those piercing blue eyes. They looked right through him the moment he laid eyes on her. Her soft curves, he imagined how they would feel under his hands. He'd love for her to be his for one night, if he couldn't have her forever. _I could love her. I could marry her. I could give her everything she's ever wanted._ Ron sighed miserably, but it was bittersweet. He finally dozed off to sleep, and his dreams were full of nothing but love that night.

Beep Beep Beep. Beep Beep Beep. "Fucking alarm clock." Draco whispered as he opened his eyes that Saturday morning. He didn't have an idea in the world why Crabbe would set the alarm for today. _What a fool._ Draco climbed out of bed, despite the fact that it was six o'clock in the morning. Not exactly sure of his next move, he stood next to his bed for awhile, listening to his friends slowly in taking breaths and peacefully exhaling. This morning was much like a typical morning in the boys dormitory. Draco was always the first up, and it was his 'duty' to make sure the other boys got up, too. Dicking around for a moment or so, Draco decided he'd try to go back to sleep. But this effort only resulted in no slumber, and a constant thought of loneliness. _I need a woman..._he thought finally. Not just any woman, either. He couldn't pretend he didn't want Lindsey. Hell, the whole school wanted her. As a friend, a lover, a one-night stand, and that's what most definitely perplexed Draco. How could one American girl have an army of men and women admire her? _I'm talking nonsense, now. Look at her, you fool, she's dazzling._ Deciding that sleep was a losing war, Draco got out of bed a second time and dressed. Though it was only about 7 o'clock, he thought breakfast sounded appetizing, and headed to the great hall for his morning fill. He suspected not many people would be awake at this hour, but he was wrong. Quite the contrary, there were about twenty people from each house sitting at their tables already. When Draco sat down to get a bit of eggs and toast, his magnificent eagle owl landed next to him, a letter clutched in its beak. Draco hastily removed the letter, and sent the owl on its way. It was from Pansy:

Draco

Meet me in the common room at nine. I really want to hang out with you again! I haven't seen you since last day of school a few months ago, and well... I need to talk to you about something, anyways. There's supposed to be a surprise dance tonight, too. Want to go with me? I know you do... anyway, I'll see you in a few, I guess.

Love,

Pansy

Draco shuttered at the thought of meeting Pansy. All last year, they had fooled around, and he needed something fresh. He wanted to start over, again. And as for that dance...he didn't want to go with her. But, he supposed that Lindsey would be going. And it was being held in her honor anyways, and because of her immense popularity, she could have her pick of any guy in any house. He decided not to get his hopes up. Though he was eager to see whom she would bring with her, Draco reprimanded himself, and thought nothing more of the matter. That was until he saw her walking into the entrance hall with many girls following her. His jaw dropped, as he looked her over. Her hair was flowing, as it always was, but her outfit. She wore a mini-skirt, dangerously short, and it hung about her hips. Fastened to join the skirt were two studded belts, which wasn't a surprise, seeing as she was wearing them both times he had seen her. She had black and white stripped stockings on, held up by a garter belt. And that was the beginning. For a blouse, she chose a matching black and white stripped tank top, which showed off her chest magnificently. She wore Chuck Taylors, and her robe was not buttoned at all. She looked absolutely stunning. He watched her until she took a seat at her table. And as he looked around the room, Draco noticed he wasn't the only one. He turned back in his seat, and faced his friends that had joined him some time between his wondering thoughts, and when Lindsey entered the room.

"How about that new girl, eh? She's pretty hot." Commented a fellow named Jason Yugor. The boys around them nodded in agreement. Draco smirked and followed the suit. _Forget this nice biz... I'm staying Draco._ "She's definitely an improvement to what we have around here," he said, eyeing the Granger girl as she walked into the room_. Ugh. She was hideous. That poofy mouse hair._ The boys cackled as she walked by, her cheeks a little pink. Draco regretted that for a moment. Though he never liked Hermione, she never did anything to him. _Guh, stop it, Malfoy. Don't go changing just for this girl. _"Hey, Draco. What's with you and Pansy lately? You still messing around, or are you prowling, again?" Draco snorted. "Prowling. I haven't been able to do any of that since I got here. Pansy's been a pain, lately. I'm finished with her. I'm going to land Lindsey." The boys looked up to him, seeing before them someone to admire. "Yeah" they all agreed. Millicent Bulstrode, who had admitted to being gay a year ago, said, "She is one fine looking girl. I heard some stuff about her, though. She's not all peaches and cream." Millicent cocked her eyebrows menacingly. Most of the men looked at her curiously. Even Draco wondered what she meant. "Go on, Millicent. Enlighten us." Draco said in that usual mocking voice he always had. She did just that, "I heard from a few Ravenclaws that she's actually pretty rebellious. How often are you going to see a girl around here dress like that?" she asked, cocking her heads towards the table next to them. That seemed likely. Lindsey didn't exactly look like a squeaky clean kind of girl. Definitely didn't seem like a prude, like most of the girls around here. And since she got landed in Ravenclaw, she must have had a few tricks up her sleeve to hide all that secret stuff with...or something.

"Oh man. Pass the eggs, will you?" Lindsey looked hungrily at the plate a few feet away from her. Padma Patel smiled at her, and shoved over the plate. "Mmmh, I like eggs." The girls she was with giggled, and filled her in on some news. "Well, Lindsey. Have you heard that _every_ guy in this place totally wants you?" Lindsey snorted. "No, seriously. I've been hearing all the guys in Ravenclaw talk. Even Cho Chang's boyfriend wants to get alone with you." Lindsey laughed a little, and looked up at the girl whom was speaking. "You know, guys are so easily distracted by anything that walks and has boobs." She said half-mockingly, half serious. The girls busted out laughing. "Seriously. I'll bet if you guys dressed the way I do, you'd be getting all this weird attention, too. I mean, it's flattering and all, but some people can get fuckin' crazy!" as she said these words, the owls came in to deliver the post. All at once, a least a hundred owls came to Lindsey and dropped off envelopes to her. Some were plain white, but others were pink, red, and even shaped like hearts! Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at her as she sat in astonishment. "Wha..." she took one of the more normal-looking envelopes, and opened it curiously:

Broomsticks are fast

Potions are handy

You are definitely beautiful

And I think you're dandy!

I like you a lot,

Love,

A secret admirer.

Lindsey laughed. It was so corny; that it was the most adorable thing she had ever received. There were tons more like it, too. She read them all, then and there. Some were more intricate and poetic than others, but they were all the same, in a way. None of the people had left names. Although she figured all the men in the school liked her, it'd be helpful to narrow down those who actually cared enough to send her something of this nature. "Well, ladies... I must get going. There's a lot to unpack, still, since you all kept me up, last night." She smiled and laughed a little. The other girls waved good-bye, and watched Lindsey as she walked out of the Great Hall. There was something about Hogwarts that she desperately loved. It was probably because of the new found popularity she had...or because everyone was so inviting, and took her right in when she got there. All she wanted now was a man. She had thought numerous times about Draco. In fact, that's whom she'd been thinking about all summer. _He's so gorgeous. And I know he likes me. The way he looks at me...god._ There was to be a surprise dance that night, to honor her coming. It was most certainly a nice surprise, and she planned on going solo. She figured Draco had a 'squeeze' already. Besides, she'd heard around from people that he was off limits. A girl, Pansy Parkinson, the pug-ish looking one, had it in for Lindsey. She was in love with Draco. Lindsey looked down at the pile of notes in her arms. "There has to be someone in here who truly means what they're saying. I don't want to be with someone who only likes me for the way I look..." she sauntered down the hallways, not wanting to go to the common room, but to sit down, and think about everything that was happening to her. But, from out of nowhere, the caretaker, Argus Filch, said to her pleasantly, "Hogsmeade in five. Better go get your dress robes, pretty miss." Lindsey smiled at him. She stuffed the letters in her robes, and followed Filch to the huge Oak doors.

Within time, the line had formed, and everyone was on their way to Hogsmeade to buy dress robes. This was something Lindsey had never experienced before. She'd never had a reason to buy dress robes before, so she was quite looking forward to it. She spied several Ravenclaw girls that wanted everything to do with Lindsey, so she picked up her pace, and went alone to a seasonal store, where she saw a bunch of people walk in. She figured she might as well get her shopping out of the way, and then go buy a butterbeer or two. She opened the door, and a ring-ring came from above it. She smiled largely, and went right to the back of the store where no one was. The dress robes were old, and tattered, but she searched through them anyways. Soon enough, she found a beautiful black robe, made of fine velvet, and had gold trimming. She tried it on, right there, and to her surprise, it fit perfectly. It wasn't her luck to find such a beautiful article of clothing that fit her on the first try. She smiled yet again, and headed towards the front of the store to the register. The witch behind the counter was a heavy woman, with make up plastered on her face, and with high, arching eyebrows. Lindsey secretly thought to herself that they might have been penciled on. The lady smiled wryly and said "That'll be 15 sickles, love." Lindsey forked over the coins, and walked out of the store with a breath of relief as she stood aside for what seemed the whole castle to come inside the store.

She stepped outside, and headed towards a pub called 'The Three Broomsticks.' She half-guessed that they served butterbeer, since there were a few people she knew in there, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She went inside, and ordered a drink, and took it with her to the back, to join the three that were at a table. They welcomed her with smiles, and graciously accepted her request to join them. She brought forth a stool, and took a seat next to Hermione. "So, Lindsey, who's the lucky guy that gets to take you tonight?" Hermione asked coyly, looking at Lindsey's previous shopping bag. She rolled her eyes. "I'm going solo tonight. I figure every guy in the school only wants to ask me because of my looks. I'm not down with that, you know? So I dunno...I guess I'm just gonna head down by myself and shoot the shit with different people or something." The three looked at each other in bewilderment. Lindsey blushed. She forgot she was getting too casual with her slang. "Sorry guys." She smiled and changed the subject. "Who are you bringing?" she asked all three of them in one question. Hermione was the first to answer. "I'm going with Seamus. He wants to start going steady. Asked me last night." Lindsey giggled while Hermione blushed. Ron's jaw dropped. "You didn't tell US that!" he said in a freaked out tone. Still, he managed to get back to his bashful state of being and said, "I'm not going with anyone." He cracked a grin and for a second, Lindsey couldn't help but feel strangely attracted to him. She pinched her hand, snapping herself out of it, and listened to Harry's response. "I'm going solo, too." They talked for about forty-five minutes until Lindsey announced she was off to make preparations for the dance. The gang bid her a farewell and turned to talk amongst themselves once more.

Entering the hall, Lindsey climbed up the Grand Staircase, and walked slowly up to her 4th floor common room. On the way, she bumped into Draco. He smirked, making her knees weak. He was utterly handsome. "Hello, Draco." She said as normally as possible. They both stopped, and he took her hand, grazing her knuckles against his lips. She could feel her face getting pink with flattery. He smirked again and said, "Hey. Want me to walk you to the common room?" She nodded, and took the hand he offered her. _Wow,_ she thought to herself. _He gets hotter and hotter with every move he makes._ They didn't really say anything in the short distance they had left, but just as Lindsey was going to hug him, Draco slammed her back against the wall, and pressed his body close to hers. She felt her hormones going absolutely crazy, needing him to do something, yearning for a touch. He brought his face close to hers, and lightly kissed her chin. _Bastard... he's teasing me._ She anxiously awaited his next move. He put her in a position she had never been in before. He looked into her eyes, and got closer to her face, putting more and more pressure on her body, pressing his chest against hers, and she could feel him on her. Their breath was coming out of their mouths, mixing in the short space in-between their faces. Out of pure lust, and want, Lindsey closed her mouth hard upon his, and sucked and bit at his bottom lip, waiting for him to return her need. And he did, slipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring something incredibly new. She returned the favor. He was sickly sweet, and now more than ever, she wanted him. She wanted everything. Though she didn't want to do this, she pulled her mouth away, and stopped his hands from going any further than they were headed. He looked at her, confused. "Don't you want this?" he asked, his face looking kind of saddened. "Am I not doing a good job? I'm sorry, that's just how I've always done it before, and--" Lindsey smiled, and put a finger to his lips. She came closer, pressing her hips against his. A hazy look came over him. She giggled. "I do want it. I want it more than ever right now, and holding back is hurting... But I can't right now. I have to finish unpacking, and then I have to get ready for the dance-" Draco smirked and cut her off, and Lindsey melted. "Where will you be after the dance?" he asked, coiling his arm around her lower back, pressing her against him. "I need you. I want you..." "I don't know where I'll be, I just don't want-" A ponderous look came over his face; "I'll have a Slytherin prefect give me the key to their private bathrooms, if that'll suffice." Lindsey looked at him exasperatingly. "Listen," she started. He listened intently, his forehead against hers. "I just... I don't want to start anything I can't finish. This is my first day in Hogwarts, and I need a little time and freedom. I dunno if you noticed or not, but I really, _really_ like you, Draco. I just can't make any promises this early on." She pulled his head down to hers, and kissed him softly, and looked into his eyes. She felt his hearts pace slow a little, but his arms were growing tighter, and before she knew it, he was embracing her like she never had been before. "I understand, Lindsey. I really do. I'll see you at the dance tonight." He smiled wearily, and kissed her cheek, watching her as she walked to her common room. _What a fucking miracle she is in this world..._

Lindsey was smiling the whole way in. she didn't want to end what she was doing with Draco, and she didn't want to make it seem like she didn't like him. She absolutely adored him. His shaggy hair, falling into those beautiful grey eyes. That pale, soft skin. How his hands softly caressed her cheeks. She wanted to feel love with him, and she wanted to be with him. But something had held her back. What it was, she wasn't entirely sure, but there must have been a reason behind it. She fell onto a comfortable chair in her common room, thinking about what she was actually getting herself into. Every single man in this school wanted her. And yet she chose to ignore them all, and think of only one person. _This is a time when I try to meet as many guys as possible. One of them will attract me more than Draco...but...is that really what I want? _She didn't even know anymore. Draco seemed so complex, and completely different than who she met at the airport. Of course it was still Draco, but she had the sick feeling he was putting up an act to win her over.

Picking herself up, she went up the stairs to her dormitory, and kicked off her shoes, and threw off her Hogwarts robe. She searched through the bag, taking out her stunning new dress robes, and laid them on her bed. There wasn't anyone in the dorm, so she took a long, hot shower, and danced around for a few minutes before actually starting to do something with herself. For starters, she threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. She went to her mirror, and applied her make-up more carefully than she usually would have. Her eyeliner was perfect, and her lashes utterly dramatic. Black was her color. The color made her already fascinating eyes more vivid. She let her hair air dry, and by that time, girls were already pilling in her dorm to get ready, and others to hang out and give advice, and catch up on the latest gossip. Lindsey decided she wasn't going to disclose any of her personal experiences to these girls. Especially not what just happened with Draco. Besides, she wasn't tied down, and she wanted the males to continue to keep thinking that way. When her hair was finally done drying, she ironed it like usual, and then put on her robes. The girls marveled at it, and flattered her, left and right. She sighed, and looked in the mirror one last time. _My public awaits? _Ending her train of thought on that note, she bounded down the staircase and made an accident dramatic appearance. The men turned, stared in awe, while the ladies looked up at her in glorious jealousy. All the people there were proud of her, and thought of her as a prize piece for their house. She smiled, and headed out the common room door to meet everyone in the Great Hall.

When she got to the entrance of the Hall, she spotted Mindie Cleary, the first year she met last night. She walked casually up to the small one, and said hello. The child's face lit up with excitement. "Hey Lindsey. You look nice." She smiled. "You know, Mindie, pink brings out the brown in your eyes." Lindsey laughed and said good-bye as Mindie met up with her new first year friends. The doors finally opened, and Lindsey stepped inside. The Hall was decorated beautifully: it looked like an enchanted forest; serene, and everything had a tint of pale blue to it. There was a clear, beautiful moon represented on the ceiling, with thousands of stars, and the Milky Way. "Absolutely gorgeous." She said aloud. "Not as gorgeous as you." Someone whispered in her ear. Their hands were caressed about her shoulders, and they kissed her neck. She turned and saw Draco in robes of black, like her own, but with silver trimming and the like. His hair was combed out, and he looked majestic in the moonlight. She turned to face him, her face reflected in his deep grey eyes. His hands found her waist, and he pulled her a little closer to him. Her hand caressed his newly shaven cheek, and she kissed him softly, her knees getting a little weak. He pulled away from her lips, softly, and said, "I want to be with you." Lindsey blushed, and her eyes got a little weepy. Although she wanted Draco, she wanted to hold out to the longest time possible. She said nothing, but only smiled, and kissed his neck. "I gotta run. Dumbledore needs me to make an 'appearance.'" Draco smirked, like he knew she loved, and let go of her body. He watched her walk away, making her way through the crowd of lovers, and rejects.

Rubbing his eyes, Draco started to make a round the quarters of the Entrance Hall. Before he knew it, Pansy had spotted him. Her robes were a deep purple, and as much as he hated to admit it, she looked luscious in them. She came up to him, her mouth set in kind of a pouty way. "Draco," she whispered sensually. He wasn't buying it. "You never stayed in the breakfast hall to wait for me." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist. Draco looked down at her, trying to hold back his disgust. "I had things to do, Pansy." "Like what?!" she snapped. "Admiring that homely prat like everyone else in this damned place!" she was getting frightfully angry, but Draco merely enjoyed it while she made a fool of herself. "Oh, Pansy. You've always had a way of causing a scene." She scowled at him, and came onto him again, pressing her body against him. Although it felt good, it definitely felt better when Lindsey had graced this feeling upon him with her gorgeous body. However, Draco felt no need to stop Pansy. A girlfriend didn't hold him back, so he intended on letting Pansy carry on with this charade for a little. She bit at his neck, and felt him below his waist. Since they had done this so many times in the past, no one knew that they were doing the 'dirty' right in public. Deciding that was quite enough, Draco threw her off of him, and calmed himself down while walking away.

The chatter of the Hall stopped as Professor Dumbledore congratulated Lindsey once more, and then the music started when she curtsied. Draco scowled as Weasley made his way up to Lindsey to ask her to dance. Lindsey saw this, and got a little uneasy, but then she remembered that she didn't want to make a big scene out of it. Besides, she liked Ron. He led her out to the dance floor, and they danced to the first two or three songs. "Wow, Harry. Ron's really unconscious about himself with Lindsey, huh?" Hermione was almost perplexed by the sudden outgoingness Ron was playing off. Harry smiled. "It's about time he lightened up. I'm glad for him. Besides, he's playing the big leagues if he wants Lindsey. It's good he's finally getting stuff straightened out." Back on the dance floor, Lindsey hugged Ron, and gave him a meaningful kiss on the cheek. He smiled, and blushed a little, and went to get some punch. Lindsey wavered around a little, finding Draco conversing with Crabbe and Goyle. He turned around and welcomed her with a smile, and sent the other two on their ways. "I meant to tell you earlier, but you look beautiful." Draco said, smirking and feeling her soft cheek. Lindsey blushed. "Thanks...you wanna dance?" Draco smiled this time. "Absolutely."

Lindsey led him out to the floor, and fastened her arms around his neck, pressing close to him, resting her head on his strong shoulder. Draco's arms were wrapped around her, his hands resting just above her butt. He buried his face into her neck, occasionally nipping at her ear. The song told of an old lover gone away, a heartbroken man and lots of detailed lyrics about how he had cried at night. The song was strangely touching and yet, it was so corny. When it ended, they looked at each other, and a blush strew across Lindsey's face. She didn't know exactly what to feel, what to say...she didn't know who to be. She looked up at the man who looked so adoringly at her, and she couldn't help it when a tear ran down her cheek. For no reason, it fell, and the bullets of salt kept coming out, and stained her face. Draco had a confused look on his face, full of both sympathy and worry. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" she heard his voice, but it seemed so far, far away. She sighed a little, and wiped her face off with the back of her hand, shaking her head in embarrassment. "I don't know what came over me. I suppose it was just the song." She bit her lip. She knew the tears came from anything but that song. Though, she didn't know what else it could have been from. Draco's face turned into a half-faked smile. "Yeah..." a new song had come on, a fast one, and Lindsey's face lit up with a smile. "Let's dance." He smiled, a one hundred watt one, and slid his hand onto her waist.

Watching that beautiful girl grind with some asshole low-life, Gavin Brown frowned at such a terrible match. "I never thought I'd see the day when a Ravenclaw would fall for a Slytherin." Gavin was a tall seventh year, with dark hair and black eyes. Like every other Ravenclaw in the school, he admired Lindsey, and wouldn't mind being with her, even if it were for only one night. But, there was someone who _would've_ minded if he had. Cho Chang would. Cho was Gavin's girlfriend. After Cedric had died, and Cho got bored of Harry, she went right to Gavin. And one thing was for certain: Cho HATED Lindsey. Not only did Lindsey take the hearts of the Ravenclaw students...but rumor had it that Lindsey was going to try out for the seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. And now, what with her boyfriend and all of her other prospect males wanting Lindsey, Cho couldn't help but hate her even more. Brushing his girlfriend off of his mind, he continued to look on, watching every move the twosome made and did this until the song was over. He watched as Lindsey, her robes sweeping gracefully behind her, joined Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley at a table, laughing joyously, and sipping on butterbeer and punch. That was a crowd she should be with all the time: the goody goodies. Not those Ravenclaw birds that talked so much behind her back. And certainly not those Slytherins who would confuse her morals, and would gang up on her for not thinking their way. _Perhaps, _Gavin thought to himself. _Perhaps I will guide her along, and take care of her. Only until she can decide bad from good on her own._ Some one came up from behind Gavin, clapping their hand on his sturdy shoulder frame. "Brown," said the deep voice. He looked behind his shoulder and saw Gregory Goyle was attached to that hand. "We need to have a little chat. You, Me, and Malfoy." Gavin rolled his eyes, and unhooked Goyle's hand. "Lead the way, big man."

They walked on a pathway, which brought him behind a majestic fountain. Behind there, were a few other people, including Crabbe and Malfoy. Goyle grunted, and Malfoy whisked around. There was a cold, menacing look in his dark eyes, and he came this close to Gavin's face, and said, "Listen, Brown. You stay away from Lindsey, and keep with your Chinese girlfriend, you hear? She doesn't need a mudblood like you monitoring her every move." Gavin smirked, pulling it off as professionally as Draco himself. "Watch your mouth, Malfoy. And it seems as though with Lindsey hanging around people such as yourself, well, she'll need my 'monitoring.'" Gavin sounded bitter, and turned on his heel, going away as swiftly as he had come. The nerve of that asshole. Gavin calmed himself down, and returned to his original spot, sighting Lindsey not too far away. He smiled, and took his opportunity. "Hello, Lindsey." He smiled, and took her hand to his mouth, letting his lips softly kiss the back of her hand. Lindsey giggled, and felt her cheeks blossom with pink. _She's so cute._ Gavin smiled, and whispered into her ear; "You look stunning tonight. Dance with me?" she accepted, and followed him out to the dance floor, and had a good time, not caring whether Draco, Pansy, or Cho saw her.

_Gavin is an excellent dancer._ Lindsey said to herself, smiling and lightly kissed his cheek after the song was over. She was blushing, thinking that if Gavin were single, he would be the one to help Lindsey over Draco. _What am I thinking?_ She thought bitterly. As she was caught up in her own troubles, she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned around quickly, and in front of her was Cho Chang, her eyes fierce with hate, and her mouth squished to make her face look abnormally grotesque. "Uh, hi?" Lindsey offered, knowing that it wouldn't possibly suffice. With no hello in return, but a fist in her face, Lindsey fell to the ground, holding her mouth, which was covered in her own blood. With a growl of aggression, Lindsey scrambled to her feet, obviously upset. She scowled menacingly and punched Cho back, square in the nose. Backing away, Lindsey looked at all the people surrounding them. Most were cheering and clapping; some had their jaws wide open. Teachers came bustling through, trying to see what happened. Cho was still standing after Lindsey punched her, and tears of fury were pouring out of her eyes. Lindsey gave her a bitter look, and walked away with Professor Snape. "Miss Nolan, you just got here less than a day ago. What are you doing starting fights?" Lindsey looked at Snape with pleading eyes. "Professor, I didn't start it, I swear. Cho just tapped me on the shoulder, I turned, and she punched me. See?" Lindsey uncovered her lip. Snape almost looked sympathetic. "I see, miss Nolan. Will you be alright, or should I send you off to the infirmary?" Lindsey smiled. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks." Snape let her go, and went back to the teachers table. She came back, smiling, even though her lip felt like it was going to slide off of her face at any moment. Not only did people love her, but also, they respected her, which made Cho even angrier. She was with Gavin, who was holding a tissue to her nose, laughing, and glancing at Lindsey every so often. _Yeah, that's enough of that._ She told herself sharply. She supposed that Draco was her only option. It wasn't as exciting as it had been before. She liked the idea of mystery. But, then again, he was always changing himself around. _I shouldn't even doubt this,_ she though hastily. _Look at that guy. He's absolutely gorgeous, and loves me._ There was a problem though. She knew the Malfoys were widely known for their full-blood heritage. What would they think if Lindsey was only half-blood? Ugh, she didn't want to think about it.

Soon enough, the dance was over, and it was time for the children to go to their common rooms. However, the teachers were perfectly aware that they'd be running around the castle, and sneaking into each other's common rooms. Walking up the second floor stairs, Lindsey smiled as teenage couples raced pass her to a secret bathroom or a storeroom. Soon enough, she felt someone beside her. "Ron Weasley." Lindsey giggled his name, enjoying the fact that she made his ears vividly red. "Hey." He smiled. "Hey." "You want to come to Gryffindor Tower and hang out with us?" he asked, shyly, but strongly. "Definitely." She said right away. She didn't want to be offered an invitation by Draco, or anyone else for that matter. She liked Ron. Since he had put his hand on hers, she felt something. Even if it was an accident, she liked it. They walked all the way up to the seventh floor, and through the Fat Ladies portrait into the Gryffindor common room. It was cozy, scarlet, and beautiful. She ran and threw herself on one of the huge chairs, and moaned in pleasure. " she said smiling, cuddling with herself. Ron let out a laugh, and sat in a chair next to her. Lindsey sat up. "So, Ron. There's something I need to ask you." She got his attention right away. _Oh god._ Ron's heart was beating away, so, so fast. "Yeah?" he asked. He sounded calm, but his insides were ready to burst. She looked at him intently, and remarked "Was it really an accident when you put your hand on mine?" his ears burned with shame. "I...uh, well, it was...kind of...I don't...no." He shook his head in guilt. Lindsey smiled. That was a surprise he wasn't expecting. She crawled off of her chair into his, sitting on his lap, pinning his shoulders against the chair, her forehead against his, their breath mixing. Ron wasn't really sure what was going to happen next, but he had a good idea. Before he knew it, his lips were implanted on hers. They were soft, moistened to perfection with her flavored gloss. It was a slow, passionate kiss, and although Ron had never kissed a girl before, it was so natural to him. Their lips entwined, Ron lifted her from his lap, and laid her against the armrest, on top of her, caressing her cheek with his hand, and running his fingers through her hair with the other. When they were done kissing, Ron looked deep into her eyes, searching for her in the pale cloudiness, trying to see her dreams, her thoughts...he couldn't. He kissed her gently, and relieved her of his much larger body weight. She sat up, nuzzling her nay against his cheek. He wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her close, as if to protect her from any signs of hurt. Her eyes closed in comfort; Lindsey realized that this is what she needed. She needed tender care, and she wanted affection like this. She wasn't sure she could get it from Draco. _I guess if I give him a chance like this, I can compare. _But until that time came, she was going to savor Ron as long as she could. She coiled her arm around his stomach, and her legs were draped over his. Sure, Ron wasn't terribly handsome like Draco was, but he was cute, and had so much to offer. She wasn't sure if she deserved it...but she did want it.

Draco awoke the next morning next to Pansy, who was looking at him lovingly. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly, looked under the sheets, and let out a shriek of horror. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" he growled at her, taking the sheets completely off of her, and wrapping them around his waist. He let out another cry as he saw that she was naked. "You weren't complaining last night!" she yelled back. He sat on the bed and came close to tears. She coiled her arms around his stomach, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I hate you." He spat at her bitterly, but she merely giggled. Then she came close to his ear and said lovingly; "It grows in my stomach and it's for you."

"AAHH!" Draco snapped his eyes open, and threw off his sheets and looked next to him. No one. His heart was going at such a high rate, he though he was going to have a heart attack. What a horrible, horrible dream. He sat on the edge of his bed, resting his head on his hands, and wept. _Why?_ He thought miserably, _why can't everything just make sense for once? _He thought of how Lindsey turned him down the previous afternoon, how Pansy would have to suffice...how she danced with Weasley to the first song, and how Gavin...Gavin, that bastard was trying to kneed Lindsey away from him. He wanted her. So badly, it hurt. It hurt seeing her, and it hurt kissing her. She lingered everywhere he was, and it was getting to a point where it hurt physically. _And there's nothing I can do._ The tears crept up, still, silently pouring from his tired eyes. Couldn't Lindsey see? He wondered if she heard him cry in her dreams, and if she wiped them away tenderly. He wondered if they were married, and if they were happy, with children, and a beautiful house and all those things that people in love share. He knew he was being stupid, and he knew that he was a lonely, sad, miserable man with nowhere to go, and no one to turn to. Consulting his father? Never. Lucious wouldn't have anything to do with such nonsense his son was going through. Over a woman. To Lucious, women were nothing short of a mere prize piece, which he'd show off everywhere he went. Drying his eyes, Draco got out of bed and dressed quietly. He didn't want anyone to see his tear-stung eyes and stained cheeks. No, nobody had to know.

He sauntered down the stairs to his common room, falling into one of the very uncomfortable, straight-backed chairs. He supposed that all the other houses had better common rooms than this. Nice, comfortable chairs and bigger fireplaces, and everything else that the Slytherins didn't have. Again, his mind couldn't help but travel to the first days Lindsey spent at Hogwarts. He remembered all those flowers and cards she had gotten. _"None of them leave their names!"_ she exclaimed angrily. He jumped at the reminiscence. "I'll have to sign my name, then. I'll give her something beautiful and wonderful, and splendid, she'll love me forever." He said happily to himself. But, what if that wasn't what happened? He moaned in frustration. "If I could just...if she could let me know that I was in her thoughts. If she would recognize me, and care about my feelings for her. What must I do?" He stared into the blazing fire, feeling his eyes water up from the infatuating red, getting lost in his thoughts while his sight focused on the blue high-lights that streamed through the orange. _I'll get her a ring._ His heart stopped. It was so obvious! He would send her a ring, and with it; a note. It was all so clear to him, now. The note would ask her to keep it, wear it as a promise of her thoughts. And if she didn't feel this way, she wouldn't wear it. And oh, how sly Draco was when he decided to hide in her bedroom until she got the message. No one else must see it, only the two, and everyone would know the next day. Even Weasley. "It's time to be a real man." He said to himself surely. "It's time to tell her how I feel, and it's time to act upon it." With that final thought in his head, he searched around the common room, found ink, a pen, and some parchment, and wrote a short, but meaningful letter:

Lindsey,

With this ring, I wish to ask of you a simple favor

That of which being;

If you care, and I'm in your thoughts, as often as you are in mine,

Please, take this ring, and wear it in admiration.

If you're feeling quite opposite of I am, then do not

Hold out on your life for me.

With much sincerity and love,

Draco.

"That would do it." He thought to himself, with a slight happiness beaming in his soul.

A few weeks after he wrote that letter, Draco ran up to the Owlery at 5 in the morning, and found a school Owl instead of his Eagle Owl, and fastened the letter to his talons. "Take this right to Lindsey Nolan's room. And bring this with you, too." He held out a small velvet box. He looked at it, and time seemed to slow down. He remembered how he picked that ring out very carefully, making sure it was the most expensive and most beautiful one there was in all of Hogsmeade. The woman behind the store smiled, and polished it before she had put it in that velvety box he was now holding. "A lucky girl will have this on her finger, no doubt." All Draco could do was smile weakly at the woman, and fish over the Galleons he owed her. _A lucky girl,_ he had thought to himself. _I wonder if she is lucky if I'm to be with her._ Draco had then decided that he would be everything to her. Do anything for her, and be anything she wanted him to be, from then on. With one last heavy sigh, Draco gave the box to the owl, which grasped it between its mighty beak. He watched as the bird flew out of the Owlery window, and towards the opposite side of the castle, where Lindsey was soundly asleep.

With that done, he sauntered to the Slytherin common room, where he would wait until 7:30 to head to Potions class. His lab partner was Hermione Granger. The first day, Draco knew he wouldn't get paired with Crabbe or Goyle, simply because Snape was out to make the Gryffindor's Potion experience horrible. And by putting them with Slytherins, Snape evidently thought he was doing something horrible. As ironic as it could have been, Draco kept his mouth shut, and didn't say anything to Hermione about being a muggle-born. He figured it wasn't very well worth it anymore. And so he sat, seething that he couldn't have been with one of his fellow Slytherins, desperately searching for something to occupy himself with.

Around 7:00, students were coming down from their dormitories and heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Waiting until Crabbe and Goyle had come down from sleeping; Draco joined the other students in a wonderful breakfast of pancakes and bacon. Upon entering, he saw the usual crowd hovering over and near Lindsey, wanting to be noticed. He felt helpless for a moment or so, wondering if that ruddy school Owl had delivered his parcel or not. He smiled for a second, and sighed, turning to his own house table. "Draco, Draco! Did you see that huge rock on Lindsey's finger?" Draco looked up, seeing Millicent Bulstrode inches from his face. For a split-second, he was going to giggle, and laugh, and jump up and down. But thinking better of it he replied, "What does it look like?" As she went on to describe it's gold band and sapphire gem, how it flattered her eyes, Draco's heart skipped a few beats. She had worn it. She got the letter. _She cares for me._ Hardly containing himself, he let a pleasant smile strew across his face, and he settled himself for a hardy breakfast.

The talk of the morning was "Who'd she get it from?" And Lindsey wouldn't tell anyone. Draco did not plan on fessing up to it, either. As he walked to the Dungeons, he heard countless girls from every house swooning over the ring-story.

"I heard he sent it with two hundred roses! Can you imagine how romantic that must've been?!"

"I heard it was from Gavin. Cho is absolutely furious! They're fighting right now."

He almost laughed out loud when he heard such things. It was pleasing, really, and he was glad no body knew. He entered the classroom, and took his seat in the back of the room. Hermione was already there. She looked at him quickly, smiled, and tried to start conversation. "I suppose you've heard already about "The Ring." How absolutely romantic is that?" Draco smirked. "Yeah, I heard. Millicent told me." He saw Hermione shift uncomfortably at the name. He quickly covered the mistake. "Er...did you see it?" He knew of course what it already looked like, but he guessed that it would soften the load. Hermione went on ravenously on how it was a beautiful sapphire and how it greatly complimented her eyes, and how the gold band shone so brightly. Draco had no idea one could have such an extensive vocabulary. "It's...pretty then, is it?" Hermione blushed, and agreed. "Yes, it's absolutely _gorgeous._" Draco smiled inside. He had done a good job. "Oh, I just wish I knew who sent it, though. I don't think there's any male in Hogwarts capable of love. That's just...Oh, it's so wonderful for her."

Across the room, Harry and Ron scowled at each other, reading each other's thoughts. Since Snape wasn't yet in class, they met each other in the middle row with Seamus and Dean. "What is she _doing_ talking to Malfoy so...so...blatantly!?" Ron was furious, no doubt. Harry was just as mad, but he figured he'd leave his comments out of it. "Ugh. Did you see that ring Lindsey had?" He went on, rambling. The other boys felt sympathetic; they knew how Ron felt about Lindsey. "I want to know who gave it to her." "You and the rest of the school, Weasley." Ron looked up. Pansy Parkinson was scowling, too, like the boys Ron was sitting with. "Why in the Hell are those two talking?" she snarled, looking at Hermione and Draco. Sounding much bitter than he intended, Harry replied "Probably being assholes, wondering why you and I are talking." Pansy looked taken aback, but all in all, wasn't bothered any more than she already was. "I'll bet the man who sent her that is nothing but a foul, fat, piece of trash." She said to herself aloud, seemingly gaining gratification for making up such pleasurable lies to herself.

Class began in no time at all, and Snape was being terribly vicious with all of them. They spend an hour doing tedious measurements and weighing, trying to carefully chop, and acutely slice. Five minute before class was to end, Snape had them put their ingredients away, and let them pack up. "For the next class, you're to bring these ingredients..." he moved away from the chalkboard to allow his students to copy.

Walking out of the dungeons, Ron had a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. That night with Lindsey; oh, how wonderful it had been. He remembered how wonderfully soft her lips were, and how she looked when she was cuddled up nest to him. It was beautiful; he loved it...he wanted more. But that damn ring, that stupid ring, which promised her heart away to someone else. Perhaps someone better than he... Ron would never know. He spent all day concentrating on the subject, listening to his heart break every minute, feeling the frustration form into drips of blood coming from the palms of his hands; he dug his nails deeper and deeper when he saw the red on his desk. During the lunch hour, he stole a glance at the Ravenclaw table, seeing a rare moment in time when Lindsey was by herself. Slow motion took over as he watched her from his walking. Her head was hung down, her bangs in her eyes. She was studying something, but what, he couldn't tell. Her lashes were close to the paper, and he saw the frustration and depth furrowed in her brow. He smiled when he saw the relief come over her face when she finally found what she was looking for on the paper. Taking a seat in his usual spot, Ron collected piles of food onto his place, and ate accordingly to the routine he had followed everyday since he started Hogwarts: meat first, veggies next, bread last. Fellow students thought it strange, and compulsive, but it was merely a comfort he had developed. Soon enough, Harry and Hermione joined him, and he heard the chitchat of the usual gossipy crowd that followed that dear Lindsey Nolan around.

_Don't they ever shut up?_ Lindsey looked helplessly around her, seeing the happy faces of her fellow women Ravenclaws, their voices high with pride, and their conversations full of tormenting gossip. How can they carry on like that everyday? She'd often wonder to herself, but, alas, found no answer. She shrugged it off, putting her History of Magic homework away, and picked off of a few chicken scraps she had consumed earlier on in the lunch period. She glanced at her left hand, seeing the beautiful sapphire that resided there. _How in the world did I get so lucky?_ She mused to herself, stealing a glance at the Slytherin table, seeing Draco talk with his friends. He had a way of wooing her without even speaking. He smirked. That always got her. That cheeky grin, and those beautiful teeth, and the way his lips formed into that heart-wrenching smile. He glanced over for a moment, still talking with a friend, and smiled a little when he saw that Lindsey was watching him. He finished his sentence, and winked at her, causing her to hold her head down and blush furiously.

Soon enough, she rose from her table, saying good-bye to all of those girls. They waved and shouted, smiling at each other when she walked off. When going by the Slytherin table, she saw Draco, and she smiled at him, and waved with her left hand, making sure he saw his ring. She mounted the stairs, and climbed up to the fourth floor. She had been awaiting break eagerly, and now that she finally had it, she had no idea what she planned on doing. As she pondered, she became less wary that she had a follower behind her. Only when this person clapped a strong hand on her shoulder, making her shriek, did she notice.

"Gavin, omigod." He smiled at her, and replied "Nice to see you, too...let me walk you to the common room." Lindsey smiled and followed him, talking a lot about Cho with him, how she knew Cho had it in for her, and whatnot. "She's crazy. I don't know why I'm still with her. Mainly because... well... frankly, I love _you_." Lindsey stopped in her tracks, turned to look at Gavin, and gave him a look of disbelief. "You don't _love_ me. You don't even _know_ me!" She looked up at him, and all of a sudden, terror over came her. He looked down at her menacingly, and walked toward her, making her back up against a wall. He pinned her shoulders against the cold stone, and came very close to her face. She could see her reflection in his mean black eyes. Eyes she had known as beautiful, wonderful, and kind at one point. She was rigid with shock, and fear. "I _love_ you." He said quietly. Lindsey let out a small squeal, and wriggled in his grasp. He slammed her back very abruptly against the wall to quiet her down. She was shaking. "You listen to me. I will have you. I will. This...this-" he took Lindsey's hand in his, and pulled off her ring. "I won't have this!" he flung it down the hall. Hearing her heart thumping wildly, and knowing that her precious ring was most definitely broken, Lindsey started to cry. "Crying..._crying_?" He lifted her chin up with his finger, and wiped her tears off of her cheeks. "What do you want from me?" She sobbed weakly. "I can't give you anything. I don't have anything for you." He smiled. It was a twisted one, sick, and maniacal, making her spine shudder. "I want only you. I will have you. Not Malfoy, not Weasley, not anyone but _me_." At this point, her eyes were so stung, she couldn't see him, and her back was numb. He kissed her softly on the cheek, and walked the way in which they came.

Lindsey sank down the wall, falling to the floor, and cried her eyes out. She cried and cried until her body seemed like it was wrung dry. She wiped her cheeks off, and thought for a moment or two. _My ring._ She remembered. She scrambled down the hall, looking for it, and that she did. Thankfully, it wasn't broken. She slipped it back on its rightful spot, and decided once and for all that she needed Draco with her. She ran down the corridors, down to the Great Hall, and let out a cry of relief when she saw Draco was still with his buddies. She ran to him, her spine, shoulders, and legs in great pain, and he stood up and ran to meet her. His eyes were bulging with intense concern and he seemed absolutely scandalized. "What is it, baby, what's wrong?" he crouched down to meet her tear-streaked face, and her stingy eyes. "He he-he's going to h-hurt me." She stammered. Draco freaked. "Who is!" he demanded. He was looking wildly around him, holding her close to him. She was crying again. "Oh no, no, don't cry, it'll be okay, here, come to the dungeons with me." Lindsey looked past him, and there she saw Gavin eyeing her from the Ravenclaw table. She let out a whimper of panic, and tears were falling more heavily. Draco saw this, and slowly turned his head to see where this precious girl was looking. His eyes met Gavins. "Sonofabitch." He grumbled under his breath. He looked back down at Lindsey who was completely helpless, and was clinging to his waist for dear life. "Draco, don't let him hurt me, please. I'm sorry I was ever unclear, I'm sorry, I really am. Please, don't let him, please, please, please..." she looked at Draco pleadingly, and his own eyes were beginning to well up. "I would never. Come on, let's go. It'll be fine."

He took her up in his arms, and led her to the dungeons, kissing her head softly, and reassuring her no one would trouble her. When in the common room, he had her sit on a couch in front of the fireplace, and sank down next to her. She had calmed down a lot, and tears shown no more. Her beautiful eyes were shot, and her cheeks, red with salty poison, but she was beautiful than she ever had been. She looked at him. "What did he do to you?" Draco asked quietly, staring at the fire intently. He heard her take a shuddering breath, and felt the exhaustion flowing from her words. "He...well, he slammed me against the wall a lot. And he said he loved me. His eyes were...they were crazy. So mean and like, scary. And he told me no one would have me but him. No one was allowed to touch me." She paused, rubbing her forehead slightly. "Then he threw my ring. He threw it down the hall. I thought it broke. And he kissed me. It burns where he kissed me. I'll feel it forever." Her voice was choking up again. Draco looked away from the fire, and saw her huddled in a ball, quivering with sobs again. Pity overwhelmed him, and he would have given everything just to do the same. To cry with her, and tell her it was going to be okay. To take her in his arms, and shower her with every bit of love she deserved. To be the man he needed to be.

He got off the couch, and bent down to her level, and poked his head close to hers. "Lindsey." He started, taking her hands, and positioning her upright. Still holding her hands, he continued. "I love you." He smiled, and covered her hands in kisses. "Um. I want to marry you, and I want to be with you forever." His voice was one in which made Lindsey giggle, and the familiar smile cracked on her face. Her face blushed, and she looked away, in flattery. He let her hands go, and preceded to rest them on her upper legs, his thumbs dangerously _close_. He looked her in the eyes, and she looked back, intently. "I am going to marry you." He said, in all seriousness. Lindsey did nothing but listen. "I'm going to give you the best life I can, you can be sure of it. I love you. You don't have to love me, and even if I can't have you, I'll do anything and everything for you." She felt her heart in her throat. How was she to reply to this? She didn't know. She moved his hands from her legs, and stood up, watching as he did the same. She walked towards the fireplace, her arms wrapped around her, her hands resting on their opposite arms. Draco came to her. Embraced her around the waist, kissed her neck softly, and nuzzled her head. "I meant what I said, you know." He whispered softly into her ear. Lindsey turned around to look at him. "Draco." He knew what was coming. And he accepted his defeat. Hanging his hand, and turning away slightly, he listened to what she said, "I love you, too." What happened that night in the Slytherin common room, no body knew. And that's how Lindsey and Draco kept it.


	2. part two

Part Two

It was a cool, crisp December morning, the kind you've longed to wake up to until it finally comes. Ron pulled himself out of bed, and rubbed his eyes. This marked the day he indefinitely lost all he had hoped for the day of September 4th. Taking off his pinstriped pajamas, he headed towards the shower; pining to relieve the agony his muscles were holding. Stepping under the hot water, and emitting a soft sigh of comfort, he just let the water fall on him for a long while. After what seemed to be about a good hour, he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his slim waist.

It seemed like only yesterday he was cuddled up next to her on the couch downstairs. That day had always seemed like yesterday, and it most likely would five years from now. He rubbed his eyes, and got dressed. It was a Monday. He sighed. It was the week before Christmas holiday. He'd be staying at Hogwarts again, hanging out with Harry, wishing he had Hermione to detest while she was away with her parents. Ugh, things could be a lot simpler if Malfoy would just drop off the face of the earth already. Obviously it had come to him many a time that he could just find a new girl to carry on with. Since his first year, Ron had developed into a man. Though he was still tall, and skinny...He had become leaner, and his face grew from homely boyish looks to tall silent stud. He wasn't what Cedric Diggory was, and he would never look much like his brother, Bill, but he did have quite the selection of females. Shrugging these useless thoughts off, he sat on his bed, and ran his fingers through his hair a few times, letting it air dry as always. "Pfft. I'll bet Malfoy blow-dries his lock...probably styles it, too..." he was getting frustrated again. Deciding it'd be better to continue these charades downstairs, Ron carried himself to the common room and slid into an easy recliner. "Things could be worse, couldn't they? I mean..." he trailed off on that sentence.

Since word had gotten out that Lindsey was finally with Draco... well...things had been a lot harder. Not only because the girl of his dreams was courting with some dufus, but because all of his friends seemed be dating girls. Seamus and Hermione had been going steady for about 3 months, going on four. Harry started seeing Parvati Patil, and Dean was railing some fifth year in Hufflepuff. He was left out. The only one of 'the guys' to be single. Single since he was born, and that was how it was going to be until Lindsey gave up on that promiscuous git, Malfoy. But, deep inside, he knew already that there was no hope. Supposing there was only one way out of this rut, he decided he was going to do what Dean and a lot of other boys had been doing: Hufflepuffs. Not only were they duffers, but they were seemingly naïve, and didn't really care that they were being used. It seemed like the only way Ron could ever get over Lindsey was to start doing a fourth year.

At 9 o'clock in the morning, Lindsey walked briskly towards the Charms classroom on the second floor. While cutting through all the students in the study, she noticed a familiar backside: Gavin. She stopped short, and felt her breath being cut-off. He was about to turn around. Looking around her frantically, Lindsey pulled her friend, Larisse Badtmen, in front of her, and said quietly "It's Gavin..." Larisse nodded, and tried her best to keep Lindsey out of view. And she did quite well...Until Gavin decided he wanted to walk around the both of them while they were absent-minded. He took Lindsey by the wrist, playing it off at a loveable notion, and dragged her behind the nearest bookcase.

"You've been avoiding me since September."

"I know. I've got someone to look after me. I love him."

"You don't."

"I don't? What are you aiming at, I don't?"

"He doesn't love you. No body cares about you."

"Fuck you. People care."

"No, they really don't. They all want you because you have a pair of breasts. No body wants to be your friend. They feel obligated due to your lack of cultural sameness."

Lindsey slapped Gavin. She knew it was a bad idea, but at that point, she could hardly give a damn. Just as she was turning on her heel to leave, he grabbed her by the collar, and slapped her just as hard (if not harder) as she had him. Holding the right side of her face, her eyes watering, Lindsey ran from the spot, and literally jumped into the Charms classroom. All eyes were on her, and the right side of her face, which she so blatantly forgot about. Her skin burned with humiliation, a bruised side of the face in front of her friends, her peers, teacher...and boyfriend. She shamefully walked to her desk next to Draco, and took a seat. He was awed, and the anger shown fierce fully in his eyes. Lindsey glanced at him meekly, and shown a weakened smile.

When Professor Flitwick was giving his daily talk outside to an unruly student, Draco slid his chair close to Lindsey to examine her face. "Who did this, babe?" He asked, in a very particularly shrew voice.

"G-...no one. I slammed into a bookcase, is all."

"Bull. It was Gavin." Lindsey looked at him. She was terribly troubled that Draco saw her like this. She wanted to put her head down and cry. Cry it all away. She was stronger than that, though. She knew she would get through this. "That fuckin' bastard. He's dead. Pulverized when I get the hell outta this bloody classroom." Lindsey loved how he cared about her. Loved how he'd kill just about anyone who touched her. But, she did NOT want Draco to get hurt whilst 'pulverizing' Gavin Brown. "No, don't. It'll be okay. I just... I don't want you to get hurt or in trouble. I'll just have to like, stay away from him better, that's all." "Stay away from him? Jesus, Lindsey, you're in the same house as him!" Her cheeks went red, and she could tell something else was on Draco's mind. Picking right up on it might have been she said clearly, "I'm not cheating on you." His face dropped, and when he gathered himself back together, he said quite shortly, "That doesn't surprise me." He smiled, and grazed her cheek with his lips, turning back to the front to pay attention to the class.

They learned mostly about a silencing charm, which was mostly used for the Unspeakables in the Ministry. Draco failed horribly at this charm. Half of the class did. Only a few Ravenclaws actually got the hang of it, silencing people in the class at random, and each other. When the class was over, Draco made sure everyone knew that Lindsey was his. He held her by the hand, and occasionally would nuzzle her cheek, whisper in her ears, making her giggle. By this time, her face wasn't as red, and only a simple bruise resided where Gavin had struck her. He wasn't found in the study room, and no body knew where he was, for that matter. Of course how all stories go, every man in the school was on the watch for him. Not only had he hit a girl, he had hit Lindsey Nolan, _the_ girl. Draco had every Slytherin on the look out for him, and Ron had every Gryffindor. Of course, there were some who had no interest in it, because they were fearful, or were Gavin's friends. But, it had seemed almost like Gavin disappeared off the face of the planet.

Still kind of fuming, Draco went to his dormitory, and collapsed onto his four-poster, and looked angrily at the canopy. There wasn't any way he could protect her. He promised himself he would never let anything ever happen to her. And look what happened: He hit her. He laid hands on her. He remembered how her face looked. So scared, and hurt. That stupid bastard. What did he have against Lindsey? What did he have against me? Draco couldn't find any answers, and it frustrated him even more. It was his last year of schooling, and he wanted to marry Lindsey. He planned on asking her after their graduation; he had given her the ring already, but he had another. That ring was merely a promise one. He had everything planned out. He had more than enough money in an account set aside for his first house. He'd get furnishings passed down to him...they were going to have a beautiful life, and he knew it well.

Ron fell on the bed, naked, next to Peth Albi. She looked at him adoringly, and caressed his chest, kissing his shoulders, bestowing all of her love on him. He looked away in disgust. Disgust for her, himself...disgust of everything he had just done. He got up from her bed, and wrapped a sheet around his waist, and walked to the end of the four-poster to retrieve his clothes. Peth sat up, and scowled, knowing she was being used. She was a very pretty girl, long blonde hair, and violet eyes. She was tall, and slim, her long legs dazzled most of the male population at Hogwarts. She knew, like everyone else, that Ron longed for that Lindsey Nolan number. She spoke up, "Was it okay?" Ron looked at her with pity showing absolutely in his face. "It was fine." He whispered quietly. She sighed heavily, and joined him looking for clothes. She picked up her jeans and pink shirt, and slipped them on, quietly. Tears were welling in her eyes. She loved Ron desperately, hence why she gave herself to him when he asked. She was a fifth year in Slytherin. Normally, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin wouldn't be caught in the same room. But she had admired him the first day she stepped foot in Hogwarts. She remembered when she was a first year, how Sirius Black had broken into the school. How she heard that Ron's leg had gotten broke, and how she had visited him everyday. He wanted nothing to do with her. Until this year, he hardly even knew she existed. She was a Slytherin, he, a Gryffindor. He wasn't very tolerant of these two houses mixing.

He looked at her, she was deep in thought, and he wondered what she was thinking about. Grief over-took him. He wondered why he couldn't be a suitable...partner... and just cuddle with her sometimes. Hold her. After all, it's what he wanted, wasn't it? Yes. He couldn't lie to himself. His heart wanted to rule his decisions, but he wouldn't allow it. Not unless she turned into Lindsey. He let out a sigh. Even as they were making love, they weren't close. He was full of greed, taking it all for himself, not caring whether it had hurt her or not. _What am I turning into?_ He asked himself in shame. He walked to her, wrapping his arms around her in the still quiet. Her arms were tense for a moment or two, but she embraced him full-heartedly. Ron knew she was savoring it. It was what she wanted all along. He let go of her, and kissed her softly on the cheek, and walked out of the dormitory, down the stairs, into the Slytherin common room. And who else should he see there but Lindsey? His ears were absolutely red, and he turned away from her when she waved happily. The only thing he had seen was her ring. That beautiful ring.

He stormed out of the room, tears of aggression forming in his eyes. He knew why she was there: to be with Draco. She loved him, he loved her...it worked out for everyone but Ron. Everyone knew it, but didn't want to admit it. Hell, even he didn't want to admit that his life was going down the drain. His last year in Hogwarts would be spent fucking a fifth year with no respect for herself. He wiped his tears of rage away calmly, and just walked to Gryffindor tower. He knew no one there would notice if he was gone or present, but it was the only place he felt needed.

Lindsey felt horrible. She knew what Ron had been doing. She saw his hair a mess, and she saw Peth saunter down the stairs. She cringed to herself in mere disgust. How could a nice guy like Ron go and do something like that? She didn't know. She tried not to care, but it was in her head for a good portion of the night. She went up the Boys dormitory stairs and knocked on Draco's door. "Come in." Draco's soft, but audible voice came trailing to her. She smiled, and let herself in. She didn't see him anywhere, but she noticed the bathroom light was on. She smiled anxiously, and decided to get a glimpse for herself. She quietly shut the door, and tip-toed to the bathroom, where the door was slightly ajar. She peeked in, seeing her gorgeous beau stripped down to only a pair of jeans. She had realized that she'd never seen any part of Draco bare, other than his hands and face. His skin was pale, like the color of his face, and he was hairless, too. His smooth back was strong, and sculpted, very sensuous. Longing to see him from the front, and to touch him, and just feel him, Lindsey backed away from the door. She took her own robe off, and took off her shoes, socks, and sweatshirt. She stole a quick glance in the mirror next to her, and studied herself for a moment or two: She wore her old ripped jeans, and studded belts, accompanied with a white tank top. She smiled, and again, tiptoed to the bathroom. Draco was now facing the mirror in the bathroom, where she saw, partially, his wondrous body. He was _gorgeous_! Not so built to the point of revulsion, but just enough to send any girl wild. She opened the bathroom door quietly, and slipped inside. He saw her in the mirror, and turned around quickly. Smiling sweetly, Lindsey bounded towards him, and wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck. His body was warm on hers, and she felt his hands linger on her back. He smiled down at her. "I thought you were one of the guys..."She laughed, and put her head against his chest. Hearing is heartbeat was a beautiful thing, and she could stand there and listen for hours on end.

As she stood there, just daydreaming on his chest, Draco had a good idea. He picked up Lindsey, making her shriek and giggle with delight. He smiled, and shouted, and put her in the bathtub, and turned on the shower water. She rubbed her eyes and gasped. "You're so dead!" she leaped up, and jumped on him, getting him soaking wet. He didn't mind at all. He laughed and smiled, and let her bring him down into the tub. He was laying length-wise in the tub, letting the water fall on him. Lindsey straddled him, and stretched out high to let the water soak her completely. After she had her fill of fun, she smiled, and looked down at Draco, who looked at her intently. She shifted on his groin, unintentionally arousing him. She snorted and giggled uncontrollably. "Stop, it's not funny." He said while laughing along with her. She stopped for a moment, and looked down at her shirt, which was completely see-through, do the fact that it had been _white_. And even worse, the top had an attached bra to it, so she didn't bother wearing a separate one. So, now with Draco very pleased himself, and Lindsey's breasts exposed, the two shared an awkward moment. "You know..." Draco started, sitting up a bit, rubbing Lindsey's waist. She smiled. "What?" a smirk slid across his face, and he slipped his thumbs underneath her shirt, right at her stomach. Barely noticing, Lindsey asked again. "What is it?" She was giggling and smiling now, not even realizing her own erectness. "Well, since I have my shirt off, it's only fair for you to take yours off." Her jaw dropped, and she giggled. "You pervert!" she said teasingly, kissing him lightly. She saw the way his brows were cocked, and she knew he wasn't kidding. And for some reason, she didn't even care.

Smiling, he pulled her top off, over her head, and threw it onto the floor beside the tub. She giggled endlessly, and Draco's smirk grew wider. Lindsey's heart was going at a high rate, and she could barely control her breathing. As his hands felt their way up her torso slowly, Draco studied every inch of Lindsey's body. His thumbs rubbed her little belly teasingly, and his long fingers ran down her back, making her shiver slightly. He pressed against her back with one hand, and slowly moved the other in-between her breasts, feeling her heart beat very fast. Her nipples were erect, their pink-fleshy color was something different than Pansy's dark ones. He looked up at Lindsey, who looked down at his hands intently, and seemed like she was concentrating. Her anxiousness was pouring into him, and he finally gave her what she wanted: He pressed both of his thumbs on either one of her nipples, and rubbed lightly, and fixedly, watching as water droplets from the shower slowly ran over her boobies, causing goose bumps to form along the way. She sighed softly in pleasure, and he looked at her and smiled. She arched her neck, and her eyes were closed softly, her head was slightly lulling. He let out a tiny crack of laughter, making Lindsey look down and giggle. He sat up, now, and took her lips into his. She pulled away from him, and looked worried. "I don't know if I'm ready to...you know..._do it._" Draco laughed. "Babe, we weren't going to." She smiled and kissed him again.

After fooling around a little more, Lindsey got off of Draco, and out of the tub. He followed the suit, and shut off the water. "Man." She said softly, seeing that her shirt was still soaking wet. She looked at her jeans, which were barely on, hanging dangerously low around her hips. Draco smirked, and beaconed her to follow him out of the bathroom, into his dormitory. He went through his drawers, and fished out one of his shirts, and his smallest pair of jeans, and handed them over to her. She smiled, and changed right there, not caring how she looked. She figured one day Draco'd see the rest of her anyhow. She inhaled the aroma of his shirt, and hugged him tightly, his clothes now changed, too. "Listen," she started, giggling as she pulled away from his soft kisses on her neck. "I gotta go. I have to get dressed, and then go to Transfiguration." Draco smiled, and kissed her one last time on her cheek, and let her off. "Hmmm." He sighed, and got his robes on, and headed down the stairs into his common room. Relief washed over him when he saw no one was there. That meant no one would be talking about how Lindsey was sneaking about in his dorm.

He paced a little in the common room, trying to figure out what to do with himself. Eventually, he headed towards his Defense Against The Dark Arts class. The new teacher was ludicrous, and didn't know anything about the dark arts, only making the students read from the book every class, and occasionally making them demonstrate their abilities. He sighed, and pushed the door in. The first one there. As usual, he took his seat in the back, and threw his book upon his desk, ignoring the loud sound that resulted in doing this. He was feeling good; better than he ever had before. He had forgotten what it was like to hold a woman the way he had today. Three months ago he was crying himself to sleep almost every night. And now, having the girl of his dreams, and being so very in love, he did everything but cry.

There was an obstacle, though. Mister Lucious Malfoy didn't know anything about his son's newly found romance. Draco was scared to tell him. He was afraid he'd reject any type of love Draco had for someone who wasn't a pureblood like him. A month ago, Lindsey had sat him down and told him. She explained that if he didn't want muggle flowing through his probable, someday children's veins, he should let go. Draco couldn't hear this. He did want full-blooded wizarding children, but if the price to pay was a quarter way muggle, he'd pay it.

People were coming in the classroom now, gossiping, chatting, and laughing. Draco sat intently, and watched as they all took their seats, occasionally turning around to talk to the person behind them. He let out a sigh in the action of a chest heave, and rubbed his eyes of their stinginess from the water earlier on. He couldn't help but smile to himself, being the only real happy person in the room. He had something over everyone else in that classroom: Love. Six years ago, no body would have thought they'd see the day when he finally reached the point where he had a steady girlfriend. No body had believed he'd ever be happy, and that no sensible, respectable woman would finally cradle him in their therapeutic, revitalizing, loving, arms. Finally...finally, he had proved them wrong. There was a stark unfamiliarity in his mind as he looked around the room. He felt adult, and experienced. He looked around; saw all these seventeen-year-olds acting as if they were thirteen, just upon entering puberty and junior high. It disgusted him totally and absolutely. There were times when he wondered why he bothered with such people as these. There was something surreal about leaving Hogwarts. The place where had called home for the better part of seven years. The teacher finally came to the classroom, but the difference in noise was hardly detectable. They shortly went over vampires and did a review on werewolves, and then the rest of the class was the student's time.

Draco walked slowly out of the classroom, not really sure what he should be doing with himself. In the back of his mind, he knew another class would have to be the next stop, but he really couldn't concentrate on teachers and their subjects today. He felt odd, and uneasy, not exactly right, so to speak. He walked down the second floor corridor, and bumped into countless amounts of people, not realizing for one second after it happened. When he came to a dead halt in his way, he grimaced, and slouched down, his books dropping at his side, laying open for anyone to read.

He cupped his head in his hands, not sure what to feel. For a moment, it had felt like anxiety, an exasperation fueling the flame of this nonsensical way of thinking and behaving. He felt lonely, and somehow, afraid. He dug a little deeper.

He was four at the time, and had just been abruptly awoken from his sleep by the screams of his mother, and the one-toned silent voice of his father. It wasn't the first time it had happened, and now when he thought about it, it was certainly nothing new, either. He remembered getting out of his "big boy" bed and wandering down the hall, remaining in the shadows, watching Lucious sneer at Narcissa, throwing her onto the ground, and hitting her. He remembered standing there, concealed from both parents, silent tears streaming down his cheeks, praying silently that father wouldn't hit mother any more. Mother. She was beautiful: pale skin, and blonde hair. Her eyes were a discriminated shade of blue, and she was tall, thin, and absolutely confident. He went to a time when he was 12, just entering his second year of Hogwarts. He had seen her cry because of Lucious, him being rude and abrupt with her. He shuddered at the thought. He would never treat his wife that way. His mother was an astonishingly wonderful person towards Draco, and towards Lucious, despite his repeated blows of fury cast upon her.

He stood up, and gathered his books; now realizing he was going to be late for Potions. Running towards the dungeons, he soon came to the classroom door, and made it just in time to be the last person to enter the cold, cold Potions classroom. He took his seat next to Hermione Granger, and sighed heavily. She glanced at him quickly. "You okay?" she whispered. He nodded, and sent a smile her way for thanks. He looked ahead of him, and saw Weasley, fire-eyed and upset, talking with Potter. Draco felt a little uneasy. "What's the deal with Weasley?" Hermione glanced up. "Something with some fourth year he's seeing, probably. Ron's been acting strange, these days. Not like he usually acts. You know how those jerk-guys go around sleeping with the under houses? Ron's doing the same. I don't know what's gotten into him." Draco snorted, and smirked to himself. What kind of girl would want to wake up with that next to them? He shrugged it off, not entirely sure why he still felt a little queer about it.


End file.
